


I Told You Not To Flirt With Me (Blooper Reel)

by ToughPaperRound



Series: Season 3b [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 04:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Blooper Reel in many parts with hilarious out-takes and pranks from all your fave characters!End of term fun as season 3b of Shadowhunters draws to an end.Please read parts 1 & 3 of this works series first, if you haven't already. It may make more sense that way





	1. I told you not to flirt with me: chapter 1 bloopers

**Author's Note:**

> You'll probably need to have read chapter 1 of part 1 of this series before this makes too much sense.  
> And even then... !?
> 
> Thanks to Mansikka for making me type more not less
> 
> Good luck, enjoy!

From [Season 3b series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295696), part 1, chapter 1

**I told you not to flirt with me**

 

Magnus throws off his majestic coat...

Alec turns to pass over the second staff and sees that Magnus is already pacing the training room, feeling out the space. His mind stutters at the incredible sight; Magnus is dressed in a cow-print onesie.

"Cut! Wardrobe!!"

 

***

 

Cameras are rolling while the crew sort out a Tricky Technical Issue {replacing a bulb: which involves first returning the old blown bulb to stores before they can be issued with its replacement}.

Magnus is dancing about on his spot, humming and beatboxing to himself. Alec swoops in to twirl him in his arms and then dip him as they giggle together.

It turns into a duet of the Carlton Dance and then an excellent rendition of a scene from Dirty Dancing as the crew whoop and holler encouragement.

 

Director, to his AD, "Hmm, I wonder if we can use some of this for the dream sequence in the next episode…"

 

***

 

Alec's eyes are magnetically drawn to… he's sure Isabelle would call that ‘side-boob’.   
  
“Did you need to bother with the top?”, queries Alec. 

Magnus rolls his eyes and retorts, "Baby if you want to bottom you just have to ask for it. Anytime, I told you." 

 

***

 

“No runes, OK?” Alec gestures across his torso and arm as they circle the training space. “And no tickling.”

"Cut!"

 

***

 

“No runes, OK?” Alec gestures across his torso and arm as they circle the training space. “And no twerking or flossing.”

"Cut!"

 

***

 

“No runes, OK?” Alec gestures across his torso and arm as they circle the training space. “And no acid-washed jeans.”

"Cut! Enough! Stop showing up the writers, Alec!"

 

***

 

Magnus arches a perfect eyebrow across at his opponent.   
“Then, look alive!”   
Alec throws the staff across to his opponent and da-

Magnus fumbles the catch and the staff clatters across the room.

"Sorry!"


	2. Code Blue (Blooper reel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bloopers - do read chapter 2 of part 1 of this series first, it will make a little more sense.

[Chapter 2 - Code Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949515/chapters/42390365#workskin) - more bloopers!

 

We see the Ops Centre and Underhill sat at a control desk. 

Underhill caught his elbow on the arm of his chair, spilled coffee on his own lap and not one splash on his control desk.

"Eurgh, sorry I got it all over me!"

"Cut! Wardrobe!!"

 

***

 

Jace: “What are you doing here Iz?”   
“Just making sure no-one enters the training room. Some errrm repair work is going on, changing the lightbulbs.”

"Well, good. About ruddy time too."

 

"Cut!"

  
  


***

 

Jace: “What are you doing here Iz?”   
“Just making sure no-one enters the training room. A workshop is just beginning, on sexual harassment in the workplace.”

"Sneeuughhh!"

 

"Cut!"

 

***

 

Jace: “You're such a bad liar these days, Iz. The Seelies are rubbing off on you. And not just in the fun way.”  
  
“Urrgh. Why are ya- hmph-urggh-ffppff-Sorry! I **will** get this without breaking, I will."

"Mmhmmm. Any day now, Iz."

 

Assistant Director, to his Director, "Look! The second take only had Izzy smirking a bit too much, can't we just use that one?"

"Take seventeen!"

  
  


***

 

Izzy: "...and Underhill texted me when they arrived and he worked out what was going on. Tech works faster than your bond, you see!”

Jace (camera over shoulder): silent, mouthing along with her words and rocking his head. Pokes his tongue out at his sister when she disses the bond.

"Snnnruuggh! Stop that! Be serious hermano!"

"Cut!"

 

***

 

Jace: "...We can still hear everything? It's just that **they** can't hear the rest of the Institute now.”   
  
(sounds from beyond the training room door): Thump. Urrgh. Oooph. Moan. Rrrrrip. "Oh, Alexander!"

 

"Cuuuut!"

 

***

 

Jace pranks Izzy by holding out little fake spiders rather than earplugs.

She squeals the hall down so hard she has to take a break with some chamomile tea.

"Ooh, big, bad, Shadowhunter! Toughnut Izzy!"

Izzy punches her brother's bicep, hard.

"Ow-yah! Hey!"

"Cut!"

 

***

 

Izzy has a prank for the final scene. She puts in earphones instead of the offered earplugs. The phone socket is left unplugged, though, so that all the cast & crew can hear the loud obnoxious music from the phone in her hand.

"Baumm chicka wah waah"

 

"Cut! Props! Yes, yes, very clever Izzy. Places everyone please."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found any more bloopers in SH fanfic?


	3. Restored (Bloopers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter reel of bloopers for the angsty chapter, 'Restored'. The cast tried to be more serious.
> 
> Mostly

From [Part 3, Restored](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586366):

 

Jace lands in the Institute corridor as if he were chaff, discarded.

He slides along the corridor and a loud voice off to the side confidently announces, "Strike! Woooh!"

"Cuuuut!"

 

( _Sorry, this was a blatant copy from the scene at 4mins33 in this[great SH!crack video for 3x19 by Sarah Baker.](https://youtu.be/8mofdRcbg2A) It was too good to leave out!)_

 

***

 

“If only Warlock Bane still had his incredible powers,” muses Underhill, temporarily thoughtless of Alec's pain.

Alex straightens up and glares across at Underhill, "Excuuuse you?!"

 

"Cut!"

 

***

 

Alec looks over to his Parabatai who had felt his pain just as clearly as he had felt his determination, “It is true, Jace. It's what had to be done.”  
  
Izzy slaps at Alec's upper arm, “You stupid selfless idiot, y-"

"Ow bloody hell, Izzy, you don't have to whack me that hard, you know I've got a bruise there!"

 

"Cut! Izzy, err maybe slap at his chest instead next time? Ok, rolling…"

 

***

 

Magnus: “Cat is already on her way and other warlocks are to meet here soon."

 

"Cut!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Can you two please stop with the eye-sex all through this scene already? Jeez! Alec you are feeling shame, worry, panic here - you can't look Magnus in the eye even when he asks you a question later.

Look, let's have you here - and you over here - with Jace and Luke between you then maybe you'll stop acting like lovesick puppies.

Rolling!"

 

***

 

_And finally, the out-take which was previously added on as end-notes to Restored:_

  


“So now what?” asks Alec after the room goes quiet, risking a glance up at Magnus.  
  
“So now… We move out!” exclaims Magnus, his blue magic sparkling at his fingertips. “Pretty Boy! Get your team ready. A portal to the si-”   
  
“What?!!”   
“Phsseeeah!”   
*snort*   
  
“CUT! Yes, Magnus, that was hilarious but we're gonna use the earlier take. Thankyou everyone! That's a wrap.”

***

 

A bannered post about this work can be found [on my Tumblr](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/184503712688/part-1-of-blooper-reel-now-published-on-ao3-first)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to contribute your own bloopers, of this fic or your own works. ❤️


End file.
